Episode 3 (Season 3, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Mitzeee and Terry find Seth unconscious in the spa pool and race over to pull him out. The party guests watch as Mitzeee performs CPR, and Seth spits water before regaining consciousness. Sami spikes Riley's water whilst he's not looking. Malachy trashes The Loft bathroom. Jasmine sneaks out late at night. Nancy is shocked at Mitzeee's ability to perform CPR. Seth stops Logan from calling an ambulance. Cheryl tells Malachy off for letting Mercedes in The Loft. Jasmine goes to set fire to Jason's things but is interrupted with a phone call from Mark. He tells "Jason" to meet him at the skate park and Jasmine is furious to learn that Fern has met Mark. Sami tells Nathan that she's drugged Riley and is leaving, but Nathan tells her that she's not. Sami and Riley start kissing. Jasmine dresses up as Jason. Bart tries to contact Jasmine. Liam and Nathan are annoyed upon discovering that Dean is heading to the mansion and Nathan tells Liam that they're going to have to get rid of him. Malachy tries to comfort Mercedes who snaps at him. Cheryl jokes to Lynsey about Jamil sleeping with Mercedes. Nancy flirts with Logan to Theresa's jealousy. Logan doesn't take as much of a liking to Nancy as he does to Theresa. Malachy tries to convince Mercedes to let him stand by her. Mitzeee is horrified when she spots Dean. Nancy decides to give up on flirting with Logan when she sees him talking to Theresa. Logan discovers that Chanterelle lied to him about Theresa. Theresa wakes up, with Logan with her, in the summer house after fainting. Malachy promises to Mercedes that he will keep secret about Theresa being Calvin's murderer. Chanterelle flirts with Liam, who takes no interest in her. She discovers that someone has spread a rumour that Chanterelle is a transgender who was formerly named "Norman" and Nancy reveals that Mitzeee started it. Nancy informs Riley that Seth almost drowned in the pool but tells her that Seth is fine. Fern teases Jason and Jason breaks her phone after Fern tries to play the recording. Fern tries to pull his beanie off so Jason punches her in the face. Mark and Bart try to restrain him but he runs off. Riley tells Sami of the history between Liam and Carl. Sami reveals that she drugged him on Nathan's orders. Mitzeee catches Chanterelle and Terry kissing. They get into a fight, to which everyone cheers them on. Sami offers to help Riley and Seth get out and in return, he helps her get away from Nathan. Mitzeee knocks Chanterelle out and Terry takes her hand. Malachy and Mercedes dance to "Use Somebody" - the song which Kris played at their wedding in November 2008. Theresa and Logan dance to the same song. Riley tries to call Logan, but he ignores his phone. Jason locks himself in the hut. Jasmine answers the phone to Bart, and he demands that she meets him so she can give him answers. Terry's wife angrily confronts Terry, having been called by Chanterelle, and she forces him home. Dean flirts with Nancy and Nancy instantly falls for him. Dean takes a liking to her. Bart asks Jasmine about Jason and tells her that Fern is OK. Bart goes to find Jason but Jasmine tells Bart that she wants to try again having sex with him. Theresa tells Logan of her plan to put the baby up for adoption. Logan tells her that his mum almost did the same. He tells her of when he was fifteen and he slept with his mum's best friend. She tells him that she slept with an older man who almost got charged for it. Logan confesses to setting fire to the school science block with his best friend inside, who fortunately survived. Logan tells Theresa that she probably couldn't do better than almost killing her best friend, and she has a flashback to shooting Calvin. Lynsey is horrified to discover that Jamil slept with Mercedes, and even more so when Jamil tells her that they didn't because Mercedes said she was on the pill. Theresa prepares to tell Logan the truth about her baby's father. Cheryl is shocked to discover about Mercedes's diagnosis. She is furious when she discovers that Malachy and Lynsey have been seeing each other. Sami takes Seth to Riley. Theresa begins telling Logan about Calvin but ends up stopping herself when he reveals that he's a police officer. Sami gets Riley and Seth to meet her in the garage. Bart and Jasmine have sex. Jasmine breaks up with Bart. In the bathroom, she accidentally smashes a glass. She picks up a shard and cuts herself. Chanterelle and Mitzeee decide to leave. Dean invites Nancy upstairs. Sami reveals that she has set up Seth and Riley, and Liam knocks Seth out by punching him. Nathan gives Sami Riley's phone to call Carl. Cheryl tells Lynsey of her suspicions about Mercedes lying about having HIV. Nancy and Dean kiss passionately on the bed, but Dean lets three other guys in the room to also have sex with Nancy. Cast Regular cast *Cheryl Brady - Garnon Davies *Jasmine Costello - Victoria Atkin *Riley Costello - Rob Norbury *Seth Costello - Miles Higson *Jamil Fadel - Sikander Malik *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Lynsey Nolan - Karen Hassan *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton Guest cast *Chanterelle - Leanne Urey *Dean - Sol Heras *Fern - Amy Gavin *Liam - Chris Overton *Logan - Thomas Sean Hughes *Mark - Daniel Gallagher *Nathan - Michael Bisping *Sami - Candy McCulloch *Terry - Ian Munzberger Music Notes *Terry Vincent's wife is uncredited despite several lines of dialogue. *Viewing figure: 309,000 Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2010